


Calm after the storm

by Shaymin_Skyforce



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheek Kisses, Comfort, F/M, M/M, My au as well, Polyamory, Seven has heterochromia, Six has strange eyes, Six is not sadistic but rather shy and timid, Slight spoilers, Slight spoilers for the ending and secret ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymin_Skyforce/pseuds/Shaymin_Skyforce
Summary: After escaping the Signal Tower Mono and the gang simply have a relaxing moment.Sequel to my Rainy days fic.
Relationships: Mono/Six (Little Nightmares), Mono/The Runaway Kid (Little Nightmares), Seven/Six/Mono, The Runaway Kid/Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Calm after the storm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing chase scenes but oh well. Also in my au LN2 takes place after the first game and Six doesn't eat Seven.

Mono was running as fast as his little legs would go. He was panting hard but now wasn't the time to rest. Right now was the time to get the heck outta here. The signal tower trying to hunt him and the others down. Seven and Six were much faster than him so they were slightly farther ahead. They were so close to the exit when Mono noticed that the ground was collapsing. Six and Seven were already near the exit waiting for him. Speeding up Mono went faster than he ever ran before. Making a leap of faith he jumped. Six caught him but was struggling to pull him up. "H-help..." Six called out with a hoarse voice. Seven immediately went over and extended his hand for Mono to grab. Once he did both Seven and Six worked together to pull Mono back up. Once they were successful they all got up while holding each other's hands with Mono leading them torwards the exit. Using his powers he teleported all of them through the tv.  
.  
.  
.  
Mono was the first to wake up. He rubbed his forehead as he slowly got up. Looking around he saw Seven and Six laying there unconscious. Worried he crawled over to them and shook them a bit frantically. "Hey. Psst." Mono breathed a huge sigh of relief when Seven and Six got up. Six looked between Mono and Seven before she pulled them both into a tight hug. "Thank you both for saving me. It was so scary!" Six had started crying and it broke both Mono and Seven's hearts. They both embraced Six with their arms and Mono started humming the song that played from the music box that he heard when he first met Six and Seven in The Hunter's basement. Seconds turned into minutes as they all just sat there comforting Six. While it was slow her sobs turned into soft breaths as she slowly calmed down. 

Mono was still humming while Seven gently stroked her hair. Once she finally calmed down she once again looked up at them. They both gave her a smile. Six then leaned closer and gave them both a kiss on the cheek causing Seven and Mono's faces to turn bright red which in turn caused Six to giggle. Mono and Seven then laughed along with her. After the laughter died down they all looked at each other. And they all just realized that Six didn't have her hood up. Six never took her hood down so it might have gotten removed when they were traveling through the tv. The rain had also just stopped and the moon came out. Illuminating the room through the window.

Once the light shone over Six's face it revealed her eyes. When Mono and Seven saw her eyes they gasped in amazement. Her right eye was a beautiful golden color with the pupil being a light yellow as well as shaped like a lightning bolt. Her left eye was a dark ocean blue with the pupil being a icy cyan and shaped like a crescent moon. Six being embarrassed covered her eyes with her hands. Seven was the first speak. "It's ok Six. There's no need to be embarrassed." Moving his hair out of his face you could see that his eyes were two different colors. One was a sky blue while the other was a chocolate brown. You could also see his cute freckles. Mono smiled as he also moved the hair out of his face. While he had normal forest green eyes his right eye had a small scar going across it. Six just stared at them with slight curiosity.

"See Six. There's no reason to hide your eyes. Besides they're beautiful." Six blushed at Mono's comment before giving them both a genuine smile. Mono and Seven smiled too. "I love you guys." Six said quietly. "We love you too." Mono and Seven said in unison. The three of them then started laughing. Once the laughter died down again Seven turned to Mono. "What about me? Do you love me Mono?" Mono blushed a little as he tapped his fingers together nervously. "That depends. Do you love me?" Seven just pulled Mono into a hug. "Of course I love you silly." And Mono just laughed. "Then yes I do love you." Six giggled. Simply enjoying the calm after the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh not as good as my Rainy days fic but still decent. Also the reason Six has strange eyes is something I'll keep secret for now.


End file.
